


Without Her

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't breathe without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Without Her  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton, Chiana  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He can't breathe without her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word fear on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Icy cold fingers of fear danced down his spine, his heart beat faster, the blood pounded in his ears as he searched through his room to no avail. She wasn’t there.

_Where could she be?_

John plopped down on his bed. _How could he go on without her?_

“Is this what you’re looking for?”

Pure joy lit his face as he saw what Chiana held in her hands.

“Winona!” Now he could breathe again.

He placed a quick kiss on Chiana’s lips as he grabbed his gun with both hands. He wasn’t ever letting her out of his sight again.


End file.
